The Hokage's Assistants
by BellaPerea
Summary: We all know about Tsunade's rocky love life. When her two workaholic assistants suddenly cross paths with two notorious playboys, the situation simply gets rockier. Oneshot. GenmaShizune ; KibaSaku


**A/N: So I know I have A LOT to update, but I was watching _Naruto Shippuden Movie 2: Bonds_, and there was a very, very short part where the Hokage building is shot at and Shizune falls over. I found the animation REALLY AWESOME. I also think Shizune has nice feet. I know it's irrelevant, but that is technically the inspiration for this. No kidding. **

**I also find Kiba awesome. And Sakura is the new black. She goes with _anyone_. Almost. **

**So ENJOY this short little oneshot. Reviews are appreciated! :):):)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, ergo, I troll around FF.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura...Sakura..." Shizune cooed, trying to wake the exhausted medic-nin.<p>

The pinkette brushed off her hand unconsciously. "Five more...minutes."

Shizune, not one who inherited her master's temper, once again tried to gently shake the younger girl awake. She knew full well that, though Shizune was naturally a meek and kind person, Sakura had picked up a lot of Tsunade's habits.

"Mmmhmm, five minutes..." Sakura mumbled once again, adjusting her forearms that pillowed her head.

The dark-haired woman sighed at the girl of seventeen. She had overworked herself, again, falling asleep atop a pile of paperwork, most of which were patient files. Shizune was very ready to give up, and leave the sleeping girl to a horrible backache in the morning, when someone knocked on the door.

"Need help?" A masculine voice rang out. Shizune looked up to see Shiranui Genma standing at the doorway of the pink-haired medic's office.

Shizune let out a sigh of relief, just before remembering that Genma was one of the most notorious womanizers in the village, and Sakura was a very attractive young woman.

"Relax, Shizune-san," Genma reassured. "Haruno's been helping me with some new poisons. Found out she's not my type."

Shizune had no choice. Might as well have him help, she told herself.

Genma approached the slumbering medic and leveled himself to her ear. "Anou, Sa-ku-ra-_chan_," He said, almost angelically. "Sasuke-kun is back!"

Almost instantly, the sleepy pinkette jumped out of her chair, making it fall backwards. She was on full alert, glancing around the room for a certain Uchiha survivor. Not seeing the expected outcome, she shot a mean look at her fellow jounin.

"Genma..." She said his name angrily, a tick mark forming on her once-ridiculed forehead.

"Sakura, you've been working for a week, almost non-stop." Shizune said, calmly informing the pinkette with a hand on her shoulder. "You should go home and rest. Don't come into work tomorrow."

Sakura sighed in understanding. She'd been doing this a lot lately, and was craving for a soft mattress. "Hai, Shizune." She then pointed a menacing finger at the senbon-obsessed man. "But one more time you try something like that, Shiranui..." She didn't bother answering with words, but rather, flashed a tightened fist in his direction.

Genma gulped nervously as Sakura disappeared through her office door.

"Well, isn't she pleasant." Genma sneered. "I'll just be glad to have finished _all_ and any business with her."

Shizune laughed at her fellow jounin, noting that Sakura had gotten on his nerves. "Genma-san, next time you need help with poisons, you can simply approach me." She suggested with a smile.

Truth be told, Genma's had a little crush on Shizune for a while. Yeah, Shizune was his type. Well, not his _type_, like, one-night stand kind of thing, but he can imagine settling down with a woman like Shizune.

He inwardly slapped himself.

He's _Shiranui Genma,_ one of the greatest womanizers in all of Konoha. As is he'd _ever_ settle down.

"Hai, hai, Shizune-san. Thanks for the offer. But I'd got to be getting home now. It's late." He finally said, and was about to leave the room when he saw Shizune not doing the same.

The dark-haired medic looked up to see him eying her curiously. "Go ahead, it's fine. I'll just fix some of these papers." She explained, adjusting some of the files and papers left on Sakura's mahogany desk.

_'But then again,'_ The senbon-user thought to himself. _'I'm kinda getting old for that gig.' _At 34, he was definitely being ousted by the likes of younger playboys like Inuuzuka Kiba and such. Plus, all the women his age were off getting married. There was no fun in his little game anymore.

"Ahh...would you like me to help you?" He offered, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

Shizune eyed him strangely. It wasn't everyday that Genma would look back and offer to help. "You, _you_ want to help?" She asked, disbelievingly. Another factor could probably be that no one (aside from Sakura, probably) has ever asked if she needed help.

"Yeah!" He answered, almost enthusiastically. "You shouldn't be here late at night, and it would be improper if I don't offer to walk you home."

At that moment, Shizune felt like she was blushing like an academy student again. She was never one for having a boyfriend or being courted (as if Tsunade had given her time to be), and she wasn't particularly interested in anyone, but even she knew that chivalry was shriveled up and hiding in the corner. And she definitely did not expect Genma to be one to pick it up and brandish it.

She stood, speechless, before composing herself. "Oh, of course. I would gladly appreciate it." She accepted his offer with a sweet smile. Together, they neatened the piles of papers on the teenage medic's desk before walking through the Hokage Tower's front doors, leaving a few lingering shinobi quite speechless.

* * *

><p>Sakura shook her headband out of her shoulder-length pink locks as she exited the Hokage Tower. She realized with a heavy sigh that she hadn't gotten much sleep over the past week, running between the hospital and the tower.<p>

"Well, at this rate, I get to have a full day off tomorrow!" She exclaimed happily to no one in particular. She sauntered her way home, not wanting to exert much effort in a simple walk home. There weren't many people, but she knew well enough to avoid her friends' favorite places (e.g. Ichiraku's) so as not to get pulled in by anyone's nightly plans.

On her peaceful walk home, she barely saw anyone from her group of friends, save for Team Ten finishing dinner together, and certain members of Team Gai (ahem, Neji and Tenten) walking around the promenade together.

Surely, she wasn't going to run into anyone else she knew tonight.

"Oi, Sakura."

_'Damn, too good to be true.'_ She inwardly sighed, knowing her luck was absolutely horrible whenever she decided it was time to take a break. She turned around, expecting to see one of the Team Seven boys who addressed her so casually. To her surprise, when she turned around, it was neither Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato or Sai.

"Kiba-san?" She said, somewhat shocked by his appearing. "What are you doing out so late?"

The dog-nin shrugged. "What, I can't go walking in my own village? I'm a seventeen-year old Jounin, I don't need my mother to hold my hand to cross the street."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, noticing that his companion was missing. "Without Akamaru?"

"He may be my partner, but we're not attached by the hip." He replied coolly. "Besides, I should be asking _you_ why you're out here so late."

Sakura mimicked his relaxed shrug with a gleam in her eye that was almost malicious. "I'm a seventeen-year old Jounin," She mocked. "I don't need my mother to hold my hand to cross the street."

Kiba rolled his eyes playfully. "_Ha, ha._" After their laughter had died down, he nudged his head towards the direction she was walking. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."

The medic gave him a sly look. "I just witnessed you crush the heart of the civilian girl you were dating, just yesterday. Now I expect to take your _gentlemanly_ offer?" She asked in disbelief.

Kiba chuckled at her words, remembering the brunette shopkeeper he had broken up with after a whole month of dating. He told himself that it was a record. He can't even recall being with a girl that long.

"I can walk _myself_ home, thank you very much." Sakura continued, already walking down the road.

Kiba shook his head, his messy brown locks becoming messier by the second. "Sakura's just afraid of being seen with Kiba," He addressed the issue as if he was speaking to his loyal dog.

Sakura, bewildered at the comeback, turned around to face the other person. "People can assume things." She said, brushing away the issue. "Anyways, nice talking to you Kiba-san."

"It's just Kiba." He shouted out from where he was standing, catching her attention. "The '-san' seems too unfamiliar."

_'Oh, so that's how you want to play it.'_ Sakura thought, annoyance level way over the top. "Well, Kiba-_san_, we aren't very familiar with each other, are we?"

"Not just yet, Sakura-_chan_." He stressed the honorific to get his point across. He approached her, his eyes unwavering from her form.

Haruno Sakura had just become his newest challenge.

Just as she was about to respond with another snide remark, she heard a very familiar peal of laughter. Her green eyes shot across the area, only to see two very, very familiar people.

"Oh look who we have here," Kiba said, spying the same thing Sakura had. As he was going to shout out to the people they spied, Sakura's hand flew up to his face and stopped him.

"Shh, don't destroy the moment!" She snapped.

"You destroyed _my_ moment." Kiba mumbled under his breath.

Sakura then motioned for him to follow her. He lifted an eyebrow questioningly, and she simply answered by pointing at their subject.

He realized the evil plan she was hatching up in her head. He smirked playfully, very, very willing to follow in her footsteps. He shook his head in disappointment as he caught up with her.

"Shiranui Genma, I never thought you'd crack so easily."

* * *

><p>Shizune was pleasantly surprised with the conversation Genma was giving her. He was pretty sincere when he offered to walk her home. He made her laugh when he shared how he accidentally sat on his senbon and he had no one to run to but Sakura, and she gave him a smack on the head after healing his ass. She smiled when he sympathized with her over her work schedule.<p>

"No, seriously?" He mused as she told him she hasn't been home in two weeks. "God, you're worse than Sakura!"

"Well, guess who's the original," Shizune meant to have said it with a sigh, but found herself giggling instead. It was so...not Shizune. Regardless, she enjoyed her walk home.

(contrary to popular belief, Shizune does definitely have her own home _away_ from Tsunade.)

"Anou, Shizune-san," Genma started, rubbing his neck bashfully.

"Hai, Genma?"

_'No, "-san"?' _he wondered. "Oh, you know. I just enjoyed talking to you aaaaand, maybe we should—"

Before he could continue, something very, very interesting happened.

Shizune attacked a tree.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Kiba made it to Shizune's house before its owner and her companion did. The dog-nin and the medic sat on a tree, waiting for the two.<p>

"This'll be interesting." Kiba stated, probably for the millionth time that night. In retaliation, Sakura hit his head.

"That's why we're following them, genius." Sakura answered, sarcasm dripping in her voice. He rolled his eyes at her statement, and they continued waiting in silence.

In this blissful, tension-filled silence, Kiba turned his attention to his pink-haired stake-out companion. Her body was tense, expecting their targets at any given moment. A little grin on her face gave away her excitement.

Kiba himself leaned against the tree trunk on the same branch as the medic did. He seemed very relaxed, but his eyes watched the apartment building's front entrance intently. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as his eyes were drawn away from the door, knowing that Shizune and Genma were taking their sweet, sweet time.

He found himself staring—not looking, _staring—_at Sakura's tensed legs. Even went bent as such, you can see that they seemed endless. They were accented well with her knee-high boots, and her exposed skin was flawless.

Kiba shook his head. _Attracted to Sakura_? The girl who killed an Akatsuki member. The girl who crushed Hyuuga Neji's chest during a spar. The girl who punched Genma through a _wall. _Plus, her teammates will give hell to anyone who even looked at her the wrong way.

"Kiba-san!" She exclaimed, calling his attention. "They're here."

Kiba shot up and assumed a crouched position like hers. They watched from behind a thick layer of leaves, and hid their chakra signals as best as possible.

"Anou, Shizune-san,"

"Hai, Genma?"

"Oh, you know. I just enjoyed talking to you aaaaand, maybe we should—"

A kunai suddenly whizzed past Kiba's face. The dog-nin suddenly lost balance and fell off the branch. He landed on his back and let out a pained scream.

"Kiba..." Sakura shook her head as she sat on her perch. She watched him as he brushed himself off and revealed his person over the bushes.

"Kiba?" Genma questioned, but somehow was more embarrassed than surprised. He put his fingers on his temples, rubbing them in a tired manner. "I'm never gonna live this down."

Shizune crossed her arms and sighed. She looked at the tree and saw a flash of pink. "Sakura...get down, _right now_!" She asserted, channeling a bit of her master's notorious temper.

Kiba glanced upward and saw the called pinkette close her eyes tightly, as if she wanted to wake up from a nightmare. Sadly, this was reality, and she couldn't shake herself out of it. Conceding, she jumped down from the branch and landed beside Kiba gracefully. He sneered as he saw her sour face. In return, she punched his shoulder.

"'_I'm a seventeen-year old jounin'_ MY ASS. You could've easily dodged that kunai!" She cried, giving him a good backhand slap on his upper arm.

"It's called 'off-duty' for a REASON!" He retorted, flashing his elongated canines at her.

"I never thought it'd be you two." Genma remarked, watching Sakura and Kiba bicker.

"I expected such." Shizune voiced, apparently tired. She then turned to her escort for the night with a faint smile. "Um, Genma. I'm gonna head to bed. I'll take care of them tomorrow."

In return, Genma flashed a sly smirk. "As long as we scream at them _together_."

Shizune giggled as she opened the door and disappeared behind it. "Good night Genma." She said before leaving him outside.

When she was gone, Genma faintly waved towards her direction. Composing himself, he turned towards the delinquent pair under the tree. Their backs were turned to each other. Genma swore he saw Sakura huff like an Academy student.

He rolled his eyes at the scene. Not because they were being completely immature—it's expected, after all—but that the tension between them can only mean something aside from hate.

"Kiba." He demanded the attention of the brunette. The attention was not clearly given, but a flicker in his narrowed eyes said so. "Walk her home."

Kiba scoffed. "You heard him, Haruno. On all fours, now."

Again, Genma brought his fingers to his temples and massaged them, frustrated. "Walk her home. Be a man, Kiba. Not an asshole."

The dog-nin sighed in defeat. "C'mon, Haruno." He said, swinging his arm around her neck.

Sakura shrugged his arm off. "I can walk _myself_ home, thank you very much." She stomped towards the direction of her home.

Kiba glanced at the older shinobi, who simply mouthed "go", and pointed towards her direction. With another sigh, he followed.

"Tch, kids."

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking home peacefully after the fiasco in front of Shizune's house. Regardless of how meek Shizune appeared, she's still a student of the Hokage, and has many pent up emotions waiting to be released on the pink-haired teen. She felt sweat drop at the thought.<p>

Suddenly, she heard footsteps trying to catch up with her. She turned around to find Kiba, out of breath, trying to catch up with her.

"Sakura!" He called out. "Sakura,"

"Goodnight, Kiba-san." She waved nonchalantly over her shoulder, not stopping to talk to him.

"Sakura, wait!" He caught her by the forearm, which she pulled away harshly. "Just let me apologize."

Sakura sighed, obviously exhausted. "I-it's fine, Kiba."

"_Kiba?_" He asked playfully. "No honorific? Hmm, I think we're taking our relationship to the next level, ne, Sa-ku-ra?"

Said medic simply rolled her eyes and hit him in the gut. "I said 'goodnight, Kiba'."

He caught her hand in his own and gave it a gentle peck. "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Oh, so now you're a gentleman, eh?" A pink eyebrow raised higher over it's match, shooting Kiba a questioning look. "Well, it's not gonna work."

Kiba chuckled, bending low to level himself by her ear. His arm was on her shoulder as he did so, the other on her hip. "Goodnight, Sakura." He then pushed her away gently, repressing whatever instinct he had to do anything _more_ with Sakura than he already had.

It was just, weird.

And yet, as she walked away, he was attracted to the challenge of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p>Six months later, at Genma and Shizune's wedding, Naruto couldn't help but noticed the looks Kiba gave his pink-haired teammate. The best man, Kakashi, wondered why Sakura was doubly angst-ridden on this wonderful occasion. Did it have something to do with Shizune's decision to make the medic-nin her bridesmaid, and have her walked down the aisle by a certain brunette?<p>

No one knew for sure, except the bride and groom, who have mutually decided that this be their punishment for bringing them together.

Sort of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best work, but needed to get it on a word file before I forgot. Hope you enjoyed, and HAPPY EASTER! CHOCOLATE (plot) BUNNIES FOR REVIEWERS!**

**~Bella**


End file.
